R2-D2
R2-D2 Is a robot from the Star Wars media franchise. He is smart and clever for any robot to be in the fight against the Dark side. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * R2-D2 VS Dalek (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Astro Boy * Legion (Mass Effect) * Mega Man * RoboCop * Terminator DEATH BATTLE Info Background * Height: 1.09 meters * Weight: 32 kilograms * Homeworld: Naboo * Age: 66 Years (Canon) and over a hundred years (Legends) * Product line: R-series * C-3PO's Best Friend * Faithful servant of the Skywalker lineage * Fought in numerous galactic wars * Master at any chess game * Cheekiest of all droids Weapons and Equipment * Plasma buzz saw * Claw arms * Charge arm (Electric shock blaster) * Electric pike * Cable gun * Holoprojector / Recorder * Scomp Link (Computer interface arm) * Internal comlink * Fire extinguisher * Water pump/hose * Inflatable mattress * Rocket boost flight * All-terrain treadwheel * ...Breakdance Mode? Feats * Defeated The Great Heep * Tamed a Durkii * Single-handly took out 2 super battle droids * Hacked into the Death Star's highly advanced supercomputer network * Evades and dispatches an IG-86 Sentinel Droid, which is considered to be one of the deadliest droids in the galaxy * With help from Anakin's starfighter, kills a Gundark * Can turn completely flawless systems of evil organizations into out of control riots * Destroys R3-S6, a Separatist R3 who's model was specifically made for military operations * Countered the tactics of Boba Fett * Took a point-blank blast from a TIE fighter and was still intact * Rescues Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu, earning the latter's respect * Re-directs the Eclipse into the Galaxy Gun, which in turn sends a shell into Byss essentially ending the Galactic Empire * Rallies a small army of mismatched droids to fight Death Watch, helping Ahsoka Tano escape * Survived a rhydonium-fueled explosion that completely destroyed a Venator class Star Destroyer and sent a considerable shockwave shaking a nearby Republic Space Station * Singlehandedly infiltrated a Star Destroyer creating havoc with its systems, along with the death of many Storm Troopers, and putting the entire ship into disarray, all to rescue C-3P0 from captivity * Blinds BT-1, a bloodthirsty astromech assassin droid, causing it to fire in all directions ultimately buried itself underneath debris * Witnessed and is responsible for many monumental moments in galactic history such as; the destruction of the Droid Control Ship ending the Invasion of Naboo, the Beginning of the Clone Wars on Geonosis, the Duel between Anakin and Obi-Wan on Mustafar, the birth of Luke and Leia on Polis Massa, finding Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, assisted in the destruction of the first Death Star, helped Luke find Yoda, assisted in the downfall of Jabba the Hutt, and so much more!! Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Disney Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Movie Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Robots Category:Space explorers Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users